


Close To The Edge

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: Severus finds Harry after the events at the Ministry. They have an open discussion.





	Close To The Edge

Severus found Harry sitting on the ledge in the Astronomy tower. They'd been searching for Harry for hours since he had returned from the Ministry after watching both Voldermort return and his godfather leave. Nobody had thought to look up in the Astronomy tower. Severus did because that's where he would go. That's where he did go when his world fell apart around him.

He made sure to make his footsteps heard as not to spook the boy on the ledge. Harry didn't turn as Snape sat down next to him. They didn't say a word as they looked out into the night.

"I'm sorry." Severus says breaking the calm silence that had fallen over them. He can see Harry turn to look at him confused by his apology.

"You've lost enough in your life already. I didn't like Black but he was your guardian and he would have done a good job and neither of you got a chance. Nobody deserves to be that broken, not at your age." Snape explains quietly and the two of them slip back into a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry as well." Harry says looking down at his hands in his lap. Severus turns sharply in surprise. "If you're the only person to have thought to come up here then obviously it's because you've done it yourself. You've sat here and dangled on the edge, thought about the purpose of your life and I'm sorry for whatever caused you to feel like this." Harry admits in barely a whisper.

Severus takes a breath and surprises them both by gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. It's a comfort that neither of them are used to but it's definitely a needed moment.

"You're going to hurt and this feeling isn't going to go anywhere for a while. You can't let it make your decisions for you. I sat on this ledge and made a rash decision which I'll always regret and spend the rest of my life fighting to do the right thing." Severus admits and Harry drops his head and shuts is eyes.

Severus just squeezes his shoulder in silent comfort. He doesn't want this child to feel what he's spent all his life feeling.

"Don't ruin your life on one decision which you make in the heat of emotions. Your anger and sadness is going to stay with you, but you can't let it make your choices or you'll live to regret it." Snape explains and he then stands up, stretching his hand out to Harry who stares at it for a few seconds before clasping it and getting helped to his feet and away from the ledge.

"That family you've somehow built around you are to be pleased that you're safe and unharmed. Physically at least." Severus says as he leads Harry out of the tower. Both their usual airs come back as they retreat from the emotions and back to more comfortable surroundings.

They walk in silence to the Headmasters office. They stop outside. "You are going to cope Mr Potter because you're ingrained to and I'm sure all those overbearing motherly figures will make sure you're absolutely fine." Severus says sneering at the thought of the women who will smother him in care. Harry just smirks at the thought and wonders if Snape ever got that sort of comfort and maybe if he had he wouldn't be so miserable.

Snape turns and begins to walk away before Harry calls him, "Professor." He says and Snape stops and turns to look at him raising a quizzical brow in question. "Thank You." Harry says as he turns to the office and heads up the stairs. Snape watches him until he's out of sight and then heads back to his own office. He didn't have to worry about Potter anymore today. He was going to be in safe but rather overbearing hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Looking for a beta. If interested drop me a line.


End file.
